Hasta que apareciste tú
by la-sakurita
Summary: Syaoran Li, a sus 17 años no acababa de entender que es lo que tenía el amor que volvía a todos locos, pero sólo le bastó abrir su corazón a la persona que estaba dispuesta a hacérselo entender. La vida a veces te da demasiadas razones...


"**Hasta que apareciste tú"**

**Historia de**: la-sakurita (excepto los personajes que pertenecen a las CLAMP)

_Syaoran Li a sus diecisiete años no acababa de comprender que es lo que tenía el amor que volvía a todos locos, pero sólo le bastó abrir su corazón, a la persona que estaba dispuesta a hacérselo entender. A veces no hace falta preguntártelo…la vida te da demasiadas razones para amar._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Parte _I:"Pequeñas oportunidades que hay que saber aprovechar…"

Nunca acabaría de entender como una persona podía llegar a cambiar su forma de ser e incluso de pensar al caer profundamente enamorado de otra. ¿Qué tenía de especial el amor, que volvía a todos locos?

En 17 años jamás me había enamorado y no estaba muy seguro de que algún día ocurriese ese milagro. Me habían gustado muchas chicas, pero mis relaciones con ellas habían sido cosas pasajeras: no más de un simple rollo o un poco de sexo. Yo era un hombre y por supuesto no era de piedra, mis hormonas estaban más revueltas que un volcán en erupción, pero en cuanto a mi corazón había llegado a la conclusión de que o estaba muerto o funcionaba bajo otro tipo de efectos aún desconocidos. Aunque no me importaba en lo más mínimo. Odiaría tener que comportarme como una más de las estúpidas víctimas de Cupido, al igual que odiaba tener que estar metido —por culpa de mi "queridísimo" mejor amigo, Eriol— en un antro con música chocante y ensordecedora, atestado de gente que apenas podía mantenerse en pie.

— Digo yo que podrías moverte un poco, Syaoran…- comentó Eriol alzando la voz debido a la potente música que sonaba, mientras realizaba algún que otro movimiento torpe al ritmo de ésta y yo me mantenía en la misma posición exasperándolo- ¡Tío, es una discoteca! ¿no pretenderás llevarte así todo el tiempo, no? Además es la despedida de fin de curso, ¿Podrías dejar de comportarte como un amargado por una sola vez?

Bebí un sorbo de mi cubata e ignoré sus comentarios haciendo que resoplara por séptima vez en la noche.

Eriol era mi completa antítesis. A veces me preguntaba como dos personas tan diferentes podían estar unidas por un lazo de amistad tan fuerte como el que existía entre nosotros, aunque probablemente la enorme paciencia que mi amigo tenía conmigo, fuese uno de los motivos, por no decir el más importante.

El problema quizás es que yo no era una persona fácil. Eriol siempre se cachondeaba de mí catalogándome como un espécimen extraviado en el transcurso de la evolución, aunque yo no creía que fuese para tanto. Tenía mal carácter. _Sí_. Las hormonas revueltas — _demasiado_ tal vez—, pero no por ello me consideraba un ser prehistórico cuyo único afán de supervivencia fuese acostarme con la primera tía que se me pusiese por delante.

Aunque el sexo fuese algo primordial, tenía alguna que otra prioridad: Quería ser alguien en la vida.

Uno de mis mayores sueños desde que tenía doce años, era convertirme en un gran arqueólogo, pero era un sueño que guardaba para mí, ya que sabía perfectamente que cuando estuviese listo, mi madre me pondría al frente de la empresa familiar y no habría nada ni nadie que la hiciese cambiar de tercio. Ni siquiera mi gran sueño.

— Macho, ¡cambia esa cara! Estás comenzando a amargarme la noche…

Carraspeé. — Pues eso te pasa por ponerte tan pesadito conmigo… ¿En qué estabas pensando? ¿Creías que me iba a poner a contonear las caderas delante de toda esta gente?- espeté- ¡Ya sabes que no me gustan estos sitios!

Eriol suspiró mientras daba un gran sorbo a su bebida- Pensé que por ser hoy podrías animarte un poco…pero ya veo que ni por esas.

— Ni por esas, ni aunque fuera el fin del mundo… Parece que no me conoces.

Mi amigo emitió un _bah,_ e hizo un gesto con la mano dándome a entender que hiciera lo que me diera la gana. Suspiré hastiado.

Eriol seguía bailando, mientras yo me mantenía al margen observándolo, sin decir ni una palabra, pero entonces de entre el tumulto de gente apareció Tomoyo Daidogi, la chica de la clase que transformaba a mi amigo en un completo calzonazos, en un loco enamorado sin capacidad para pensar en otra cosa que no fuera su bonita sonrisa de dientes perfectos, su larga cabellera que desprendía olor a magnolias, o sus preciosos ojos en los que según él parecía poder reflejarse el mar.

En contraposición a mi forma de pensar, Eriol era un romántico empedernido. El típico bohemio de la época del Moulin Rouge, cuya prioridad en la vida era encontrar el Amor verdadero.

— ¡Hola chicos! ¿Qué tal?

Tomoyo, era simpática, guapa, y bastante normal para mi punto de vista. Era quizás una de las pocas chicas de la clase con la que mantenía una cierta relación de amistad. Nos conocíamos desde Primaria, y en ningún momento había llegado a oler el aroma a magnolias de su pelo, ni me había parecido ver el mar reflejado en sus ojos, como decía Eriol.

— Ahora contigo mucho mejor...- gritó Eriol acercándose a Tomoyo para que ésta pudiese oírlo mejor. Tomoyo sonrió y su expresión logró contagiar a mi amigo con la misma.

— No os veo muy ambientados, ¿os ha pasado algo?

— No, nada…- dijo Eriol encogiéndose de hombros – Sólo que Syaoran odia bailar y todo lo relacionado con divertirse…

Tomoyo me miró y sonrió disimuladamente.

— ¿Cuanto te apuestas a que está deseando que todo esto acabe para no tener que verme más la cara…?– bromeó Eriol

— Te puedo asegurar que si Tomoyo no estuviese ahora aquí… ¡ya te habría roto tu cara de panoli para que cerrases la boca de una buena vez, so memo!- espeté mientras ambos estallaban a carcajadas.

— Yo también te quiero Syaoran… en serio- bromeó mi amigo acercándose a mí seductoramente mientras Tomoyo se mantenía al margen riéndose de nosotros.

— Eriol… ¿no te das cuenta de que el alcohol no te sienta nada bien?…- le dije en tono sarcástico- Creo que te confundes. No es a mí a quien tienes que decirle esas cosas, sino a Tomoyo.

La cara pálida de Eriol y el rostro ruborizado de Tomoyo me indicaron que había dado en el blanco para que el idiota de mi mejor amigo me dejase en paz con sus estúpidas bromitas, por lo menos en lo que quedaba de noche. Sonreí triunfante y le guiñé un ojo antes de introducirme en la marea de gente y desaparecer de su vista.

"La venganza es un plato que se sirve en bandeja fría". Siempre había sido uno de los lemas de mi madre. Podía darme por ganador esta vez, pero estaba seguro que aunque los sentidos de mi amigo se habían quedado descolocados después de mi indirecta "tan directa", su venganza luego sería mucho peor.

Me dirigí a trompicones hacia la barra para pedir otro cubata —el cuarto de la noche—y luego deambulé por el local sin rumbo definido. Cada vez estaba más aburrido y por supuesto más borracho, así que al final acabé apoyado sobre una columna mientras me deleitaba con mi bebida y observaba a los demás refregándose al ritmo de la música. Resoplé observando detenidamente el contenido de mi vaso antes de darle otro sorbo, pero entonces un grupo de vítores y risas se elevaron por encima de la música captando inmediatamente mi atención. Era Sakura Kinomoto y su grupito de amigas, Rika Sasaki, y Chijaru Minamoto, las _raritas_ como yo solía decirles.

Esas chicas estaban tremendamente locas, me caían muy bien todas, pero cada vez que me acercaba se comportaban de una forma muy _extraña_, sobretodo Kinomoto: La niña de la sonrisa Profident. A veces me preguntaba si no le dolía la cara de tanto sonreír.

Bailaban formando un círculo, aunque de las tres, indudablemente Kinomoto era la que mejor lo hacía. Contoneaba seductoramente sus caderas y luego improvisaba una pequeña coreografía a la que se sumaban las demás. Me divertí observándolas, pero en uno de los momentos, Rika se volvió y mientras realizaba uno de sus pasos de baile, su mirada se topó conmigo y me pilló en pleno _escrutinio_. Aparté la mirada un poco avergonzado y seguí bebiendo, aunque de reojo observé como se dirigía hacía Sakura dándole un codazo y le comentaba entre risas algo al oído haciendo que se pusiera bastante nerviosa.

Por un momento sentí verdadera curiosidad por lo que cuchicheaban, pero sabía perfectamente que jamás me enteraría. A pesar de que llevábamos cinco años en la misma clase, nunca me había acercado a ellas para hablar detenidamente, a no ser que se tratase de algo relacionado con algún trabajo.

Bebí otro trago y cuando volví a mirarlas Sasaki y Kinomoto habían desaparecido. Resoplé del aburrimiento y luego miré el reloj: Las dos y media de la madrugada. Volví a resoplar. ¡Ya no aguantaba más!

Deje mi cubata en una mesita que se encontraba a mi izquierda, después de beber otro trago e hice el intento de largarme de aquel lugar lo más rápido posible, pero al girarme —con un poco de dificultad debido a mi embriaguez y a la escasa luz que nos envolvía— choqué con alguien derramándole gran parte de su bebida.

— Perdona, no te había visto…

Me encontré con unos ojos verdes y una sonrisa encantadora. Era Sakura Kinomoto.

— No te preocupes, yo tampoco me he fijado por donde iba...- se rió nerviosa mientras se recogía el pelo detrás de la oreja- Creo que esta noche he bebido demasiado y para colmo Rika y Chijaru estaban hace un momento a mi lado y de repente ya no. Parece como si se las hubiera tragado la Tierra… ¿por casualidad no las habrás visto, no?

— No… yo…yo ya me iba

— ¿Ya? ¡Pero si todavía es muy pronto!- exclamó Sakura intentando vislumbrar la posición de las manecillas de su reloj- ¿Te aburres o es que estas cansado?

Titubeé. —En realidad no me gusta mucho este ambiente. He venido porque Eriol se puso muy pesado con eso de que era la última vez que nos íbamos a ver todos, pero al final me arrepiento de haberle hecho caso. Aquí la mitad ya no se acuerda ni de cómo se llama.

Kinomoto sonrió y miró a mí alrededor – ¿Y Eriol? ¿Dónde está?

— Pues hace un rato lo deje con…- me giré para señalar el sitio, mientras Sakura seguía la dirección de mi mano tambaleante y entonces los vi — "Oh, vaya…"

Sakura emitió un pequeño grito de alegría y yo sonreí de satisfacción. Me sentía orgulloso y a la vez aliviado de que mi actuación como Celestino hubiese dado sus frutos. Eriol y Tomoyo no habían perdido el tiempo y aprovecharon el momento para lanzarse y acabar abrazados mientras unían sus bocas ajenos a los demás.

— Sabía que eso acabaría pasando… Se notaba a leguas que los dos se gustaban- dijo alegremente Sakura- Me alegro que por fin se hayan decidido a dar el paso…

— Yo también me alegro… ¡Estaba viendo mi cabeza sirviendo de exposición!

Sakura me miró sin entender, pero igualmente sonrió.

— Bueno y…- se mordió el labio inferior nerviosa- ¿Y si nosotros también aprovechamos el tiempo?

Todo rastro de anterior sonrisa desapareció de mi rostro y paso a convertirse en un gesto de sorpresa. Me giré hacía Sakura con los ojos desorbitados y la miré con incredulidad. ¿Eso había sido una insinuación? ¿O estaba lo suficientemente borracho como para imaginar que Sakura Kinomoto, la chica más inocente de la clase, quisiera por casualidad…?

En un principio Sakura pareció no captar el motivo de mi reacción, pero luego se sonrojó a más no poder e instantáneamente rectificó.

— Qui-quiero decir… ¿¡que si te apetece bailar conmigo!?…-aclaró totalmente ruborizada- Al fin y al cabo, tú estás aquí sólo y yo no encuentro a mis amigas.

Sonreí. Y pensé que si hubiese ido en serio, tampoco la habría rechazado. Sakura era realmente atractiva, un poco infantil, pero bastante guapa. Tenía los ojos más verdes que jamás había visto, y aquel vestido negro que llevaba realzaba sus largas piernas y su cuerpo delgado lo suficiente como para que mis hormonas se pusieran a mil por horas.

— ¿Bailar?- resoplé negando con la cabeza- ¡Mejor que no! Soy un desastre…

— Venga vamos…Seguro que no es para tanto…- se rió mientras me agarraba del brazo y me arrastraba hasta la pista de baile a pesar de mis intentos por resistirme.

Una vez en posición, comenzó a moverse siguiendo la música, mientras yo me quedaba rígido como una piedra mirándola sin saber que hacer. Sin esperármelo se acercó a mí, me agarró de las manos e intentó transmitirme su movimiento haciendo que pareciese un pato mareado. Ella mientras se reía disimuladamente. Sentí como algunas miradas se posaban sobre nosotros y por un momento quise desaparecer para evitar seguir haciendo el ridículo, pero entonces Sakura se giró quedando de espaldas a mí y comenzó a descender por mi torso lento y pausadamente.

Algo horrible para un ser tan débil de mente como yo…

Y la cosa fue a _peor_ cuando me cogió las manos y las depositó sobre sus caderas mientras las contoneaba. Intenté pensar en otra cosa y al girar la cabeza me encontré con Tomoyo y Eriol que me miraban con una sonrisita cómplice, mientras cuchicheaban entre ellos y mi amigo me guiñaba el ojo.

¡Mierda! De seguro se estarían riendo a mi costa.

De repente, a pesar de que la música seguía sonando, Sakura dejó de bailar y se giró lentamente hasta quedar frente a mí. Miraba hacía el suelo mientras se mordía el labio inferior y podía notar cierto sonrojo en su rostro.

— Li, yo quería decirte algo… No te enfades por favor…

Fruncí el ceño observándola detenidamente y entonces elevó la mirada avergonzada haciendo que nuestros ojos se encontraran. No hubo tiempo de explicaciones. Sin ningún tipo de reacción por mi parte, Sakura apoyó sus manos sobre mis hombros y me atrajo hacia ella hasta que nuestros labios terminaron chocando. Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente y tras varios segundos de contacto Sakura se separó terminando el beso de inmediato.

— Estoy enamorada de tí…- concluyó totalmente ruborizada mientras cerraba los ojos.

Me había quedado estático en el sitio. ¡Jamás hubiera imaginado que esto pasaría! Aunque… ahora comprendía las risitas de sus amigas cuando yo me acercaba, el nerviosismo de Sakura al verme, las preguntas indiscretas de Tomoyo y Eriol… ¡Todos estaban enterados menos yo! ¿Por qué no había sido capaz de atar cabos y darme cuenta antes? ¿Desde cuando vivía en la Inopia?

Sakura se mantuvo en silencio y luego me miró directamente a los ojos aún avergonzada. Supuse que esperaba alguna respuesta por mi parte y sabía perfectamente que su declaración no era para tener un simple rollo conmigo, al que yo no habría rechazado. Ella quería algo más. Algo que yo no podía darle.

— L-lo siento…-le dije mientras me observaba detenidamente- Yo…yo no soy el indicado para ti.

Incómodo por la situación, me alejé de ella e inmediatamente me dirigí al guardarropa para coger mi chaqueta. Luego salí del local sin ni siquiera despedirme de nadie. Comencé a andar a grandes zancadas por las calles y maldije mentalmente a Eriol.

Definitivamente sería yo el que se vengaría de él cuando tuviera la oportunidad. ¿Para eso tenía tanto interés en que viniera a la fiesta? ¡Maldito estúpido! ¡A veces me pregunto con que mierda de cerebro piensa!

Miré las nubes oscuras que poblaban el cielo y me arropé mejor, pero entonces…

— ¡Li!...

Una voz…

— ¡Syaoran! ¡Espera, por favor!

Detuve mis pasos y me giré hacía atrás. Aquella voz pertenecía ni más ni menos que a Kinomoto, la cual venía corriendo descalza con los tacones en las manos. En apenas escasos segundos llegó hasta donde yo me encontraba.

— ¡Serás idiota!- gritó mientras respiraba agitadamente por la carrera- ¿Por qué te has marchado de esa forma?

— Ya te dije antes que estaba cansado de estar allí metido.

— ¡Pues podías por lo menos haberte despedido!… ¡Probablemente no vuelva a saber nada más de ti después de esta noche!

Volví la cara quedándome en silencio y ella agachó la cabeza.

— Escucha…-la miré- ¿Por qué piensas que no eres el indicado para mí?

— Yo…yo no puedo darte lo que tú quieres…-contesté

Levantó la mirada indignada y contestó- Y según tú… ¿qué es lo que yo quiero?... Porque en ningún momento te he pedido nada.

Me quedé callado sin saber que decir y ella continuó hablando- "Si te he dicho lo que sentía por ti, no esperaba que tú me aceptases con los brazos abiertos…de hecho tenía más que asimilado de que me ibas a rechazar."

— Y entonces si sabías lo que iba a decir, ¿por qué lo has hecho?...- pregunté.

— El alcohol me ha influido bastante… -rió- pero en el fondo necesitaba desahogarme…quería que lo supieras.

Me mantuve en silencio, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de la chaqueta, mientras escuchaba cada una de sus palabras- No quería hacerte sentir incómodo, de verdad…pero es que… ¡me ponía enferma el sólo hecho de pensar que ya no volvería a verte más! –pausó- Quizás en el fondo, si tenía una pequeña esperanza…

Agaché la cabeza mientras la oía suspirar — Me hubiera gustado haber tenido el valor suficiente para acercarme a ti mucho antes, sin morirme de la vergüenza y que hubieras podido conocerme de verdad.

La miré a los ojos y ella me sonrió un poco avergonzada. En el fondo, me sentía bastante mal conmigo mismo y me pregunté qué era lo que había hecho para que una chica como ella se enamorase de mí cuando yo siempre intentaba alejarme lo más posible de estas situaciones.

— Pero bueno...supongo que esto es una despedida… -musitó alargándome la mano para que se la estrechara.

Suspiré, y de repente… en el fondo de mi ser prehistórico, una llamita de dulzura hizo que mi corazón tan frío como un témpano, se calentase. Aunque posteriormente ese calor interior se lo atribuí al alcohol.

— ¿Te apetece dar una vuelta?- solté sin pensármelo interrumpiendo lo que ella fuese a decir.

Kinomoto abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y me miró con sorpresa durante unos segundos. Luego esbozó la sonrisa más bonita y llena de luz que jamás había visto en mi vida.

— Me encantaría…

…

A pesar de que el tiempo no era muy apetecible —hacía bastante frío y el cielo estaba tan negro que tenía toda la pinta de querer llover— nos habíamos recorrido prácticamente la ciudad entera, aunque al final —debido al dolor provocado por los tacones de Sakura— habíamos ido a parar al banco de un parque. Eran las cinco y veinte de la madrugada y a pesar de que yo no era un hombre de muchas palabras, con Sakura era un no acabar. Charlaba por los codos, se reía, me hacía reír… ¡Era tan alegre! Que podría decir con total certeza que era la primera vez que disfrutaba de la compañía de una chica de una manera totalmente diferente. Me sentía a gusto.

— Y al final acabé dándome cuenta de que Yukito no era para mí…- explicó Sakura mientras me contaba su primera experiencia en el amor.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste con él?

— Siete meses- contestó algo melancólica- Era un chico muy bueno conmigo, me trataba como a una princesa, pero no sé…con él nunca experimenté el sentimiento de las maripositas en la barriga.

La miré. — ¿Y por qué esperaste tanto tiempo para decírselo?...

Se quedó callada por varios instantes y luego contestó —Tenía miedo de hacerle daño. O puede que quizás intentara convencerme a mi misma de que sentía algo por él, pero ya ves…no fue así.

Miré hacia el cielo mientras apoyaba las manos en mi nuca y observé de reojo como ella se quedaba mirándome — Lo que yo sentía por Yukito no tiene nada que ver con lo que tú me haces sentir…- musitó Sakura tapándose rápidamente la boca.

Giré la cabeza y la observé sonrojada a más no poder y con una tímida sonrisa en los labios. Sin entenderlo muy bien, el corazón me dio un vuelco extraño e incluso sentí como mis mejillas se teñían de un suave color escarlata.

— Lo siento…-rió Sakura- ¡Debería ponerme una venda en la boca para no volver a decir más estupideces!

Sonreí. — Pues entonces creo que acabaríamos muriéndonos del aburrimiento. Ya has visto que no soy de mucho hablar.

— ¡Bueno eso lo arreglo yo en un momento!- exclamó mientras se sobaba la barbilla- A ver…ya he conocido más o menos cosas que odias. No te gusta bailar, no te gustan las discotecas, ni tampoco hablar- se rió- ¿Hay algo que te guste hacer?

— Cualquiera que te escuche, pensará que soy un amargado…- repliqué haciendo que estallara en carcajadas- Pues sí, hay algo que me gusta mucho…La arqueología.

— ¿En serio?- contestó emocionada mi compañera- ¡Mi padre es arqueólogo! Trabaja como profesor en la universidad.

— Pues si me decido por ella, espero poder conocerlo.

— ¿Aún no tienes claro que quieres estudiar?

Negué con la cabeza. —Aunque me gustaría mucho estudiar esa carrera, lo más probable es que me tenga que ir a Hong Kong…

Sakura frunció las cejas y agachó la mirada —Vaya…

—A mí no es que me haga mucha gracia… pero allí está toda mi familia y mi madre está empeñada en que quiere que me encargue de la empresa de mi padre. Soy el único varón de cuatro hermanas y ya sabes... el hombre de la casa tiene que encargarse del patrimonio familiar.

—Entiendo…-susurró Sakura- pero… si la arqueología es algo que de verdad te gusta, ve a por ello. No dejes que nadie te obligue a hacer una cosa que no quieres. Seguro que tu madre lo entenderá.

La miré. — Gracias por el consejo- ella sonrió- Pero no conoces a mi madre, no creo que lo entendiera. Es muy terca y cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza… ¡pobre de aquel que la desobedezca! ¡Es un ogro!

De repente, de entre las numerosas y gigantescas nubes negras que tapaban el cielo apareció una línea brillante que lo cruzó acompañada a los pocos segundos del potente sonido de un trueno.

— ¿Ves? Eso seguro que lo ha provocado mi madre al enterarse de lo que estábamos hablando- sonreí y luego lo hizo Sakura- Será mejor que nos vayamos, parece que va a llover.

Me levanté del banco y después de que Sakura se pusiera de nuevo los tacones con un deje de molestia en su rostro, le tendí la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

En apenas milésimas de segundos, las gotas de lluvia empezaron a chocar fuertemente con nuestros cuerpos, haciendo que inevitablemente nos empapásemos. Nos dimos la mano mientras corríamos intentando buscar un refugio hasta que la lluvia amansara, pero el dolor de los pies de mi compañera era terrible y a mitad de camino se detuvo y se volvió a quitar los zapatos para poder correr más cómodamente.

La lluvia caía cada vez con más fuerza calando hasta lo más hondo de nuestros cuerpos, pero a Sakura parecía no importarle. Ni siquiera la tormenta era capaz de quitarle la sonrisa de los labios.

Y no entendía muy bien, pero había _algo_ en aquellas sonrisas que me encantaban. Hacían que me sintiera seguro y cálido a su lado.  
Después de más de diez minutos corriendo bajo el temporal conseguimos refugiarnos en un hueco de pisos.

— Joder, ¡esto ha sido una locura!…- rió Sakura mientras se escurría el cabello y las partes bajas de su vestido- ¡En mi vida me había mojado tanto!

Contuve el aliento y la respiración e intenté desviar la mirada —en un intento fallido—de las curvas que dibujaba aquel vestido mojado sobre su cuerpo. Mi temperatura corporal estaba subiendo por momentos, al igual que alguna que _otra_ parte de mi anatomía masculina, pero… ¿Cómo evitarlo teniéndola delante con aquel vestido negro tan corto y empapada de pies a cabeza?

— Seguro que mañana voy a tener un resfriado enor…-sonrió y me miró.

Y entonces fue demasiado tarde.

Sakura me pilló observando como un pasmarote su silueta de la manera más descarada. Levanté la mirada y con los ojos tremendamente abiertos por la sorpresa, me miró sonrojada. Luego echó un rápido y disimulado vistazo sobre su vestido y se giró lentamente avergonzada, mientras se cruzaba de brazos tapando con ello los pequeños bultitos que se definían perfectamente sobre la tela del sujetador y que me estaban volviendo loco.

Desvié la mirada intentando disimular mi sonrojo y ella carraspeó incómoda mientras observaba como la lluvia seguía cayendo. De hecho había aumentado su intensidad y comenzaba a correr una brisita helada, que hizo tiritar de frío más de una vez a Sakura y a mí me puso los bellos de punta.

Eché una ojeada al lugar donde nos encontrábamos. Había un portal de un bloque de pisos. Me acerqué mientras Sakura seguía mis pasos con la mirada e intenté abrir la puerta que por suerte no estaba cerrada.

Miré a mi compañera y le hice señas para que me siguiese sin hacer mucho ruido, dado que era aún de madrugada y no quería que algún vecino de aquel bloque nos echase de una patada en el culo, en plena tormenta, por formar escándalo.

El interior del portal estaba oscuro, pero la poca luz que entraba de la calle nos permitió vislumbrar un ascensor justo enfrente de la entrada y a la izquierda de éste varios tramos de escaleras que subían hacia arriba. Nos metimos en el ascensor y pulsé el botón de la última planta, mientras Sakura se miraba en el espejo de éste y se reía de su aspecto.

— ¡Dios! ¡Tengo corrido hasta el rimel!

Eché un vistazo de soslayo a mi reflejo y bufé. Tenía los pelos totalmente aplastados por la lluvia y algunas gotas de agua aún resbalaban por mi rostro.

— ¡Menudas pintas que tenemos!

El ascensor dio un pequeño saltito al pararse en la séptima planta. Salimos de allí y aún había dos tramos de escaleras que llevaban hasta la azotea, aunque la puerta de ésta estaba sellada. Subimos unos cuantos escalones y luego nos sentamos en ellos.

— ¡Por fin puedo sentarme de nuevo!... ¡Me duelen los pies a reventar!- dijo bajito Sakura mientras dejaba a un lado los tacones, se masajeaba los pies y luego se acostaba sobre los escalones.

Por varios segundos la miré expectante y luego adopté su misma postura.

— Si alguien me hubiese dicho que mi despedida de curso sería así…-susurró mientras yo la miraba de soslayo- …jamás me lo había creído.

— Tampoco yo me habría imaginado que acabaría empapado de pies a cabeza…-sonreí- ¡Malditos meteorólogos! ¡Por lo menos podían prevenirnos para no olvidar el paraguas en casa!

La agradable risa de Sakura rompió el silencio del lugar. Giré la cabeza para observarla y por su parte ella hizo lo mismo.

— Pues yo no me arrepiento de haberme mojado, ni de nada de lo que he vivido esta noche contigo.

Nuestras miradas chocaron la una con la otra y sin ningún atisbo de incomodidad nos mantuvimos inmersos en los mares cristalinos del otro, como si el tiempo se hubiese desvanecido a nuestro alrededor. Sus ojos desprendían un brillo tan especial que me tenían hipnotizado, y sus labios entreabiertos… ¡Oh Dios! ¿Por qué una chica como ella podía llegar a ser tan tentadora?

— Yo tampoco…- le susurré

Y sin decir nada más, simplemente dejándonos llevar por las emociones del momento, nos acercamos poco a poco hasta que acortamos las distancias en un sutil beso. Nos separamos después del leve roce y nos volvimos a mirar a los ojos, entonces algo dentro de mi interior se encendió e hizo que buscase desesperadamente de nuevo la boca de Sakura. La agarré por el cuello y nos besamos aumentando cada segundo la intensidad. Mi lengua bailaba con la suya en una explosión de pasión.

No sabía que me pasaba, pero mi cuerpo pedía a gritos no parar. Besar sus labios como si se me fuera la vida en ello. Besar cada parte de su piel y fusionar nuestros cuerpos hasta hacerlos uno.

Con cuidado la levanté y la senté a horcajadas sobre mí. Justo después Sakura me mordió el cuello para continuar besándome de nuevo. Abrió la boca y dio paso a su lengua, haciendo que bailase sensualmente con la mía. El ambiente comenzó a caldearse y la temperatura subió mucho más cuando deslicé mi mano por sus piernas y ascendí lentamente acariciando sus caderas hasta detenerme en sus pechos. Como gesto de aceptación Sakura me mordió los labios mientras emitía pequeños gemidos volviéndome aún más loco, y haciendo que la presión de mi pantalón aumentase hasta tal punto de querer explotar.

Me separé escasos centímetros para continuar besando y dando pequeños bocados a su cuello. Continué bajando hasta el comienzo de su escote mientras Sakura arqueaba su cuerpo de placer, y justo cuando iba a continuar con mi labor un poco más abajo, algo comenzó a vibrar en su bolso haciendo que se perdiera todo el encanto del momento.

Rápidamente Sakura me separó y aún temblorosa localizó el móvil abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente al comprobar en la pantalla de éste, quien era el molesto personaje que había arruinado todo.

— ¡Es mi hermano!

Abrió la pantalla del aparato y se aclaró la garganta antes de contestar.

— ¡Touya!... ¿Ocurre algo?

A juzgar por la cara de Sakura, me daba la impresión que el tal Touya estaba bastante molesto.

— ¿Qué donde estoy?...pues…-titubeó y me miró- con una…amiga… No, no es Tomoyo, tu no la conoces… Pues no sabría decirte donde estamos…- rió nerviosa- Es que…mmm…mi amiga se mareó un poco y…salimos a dar una vuelta para despejarnos. ¿Qué vas a venir a recogerme?- se alarmó- No, no te preocupes si son…-echó un rápido vistazo a su reloj de pulsera- Ya mismo va a amanecer y yo puedo…

Y tras varios gritos propinados por el sujeto al otro lado del teléfono —que hasta yo pude escuchar— Sakura acabó aceptando.

— Esta bien, Touya, tu ganas… ¿Dónde me recoges?- dijo mientras giraba los ojos en señal de desesperación- Vale, allí estaré dentro de media hora…

Con toda la rabia contenida cerró la tapa del móvil y lo metió con brusquedad de nuevo en el bolso.

— ¡Odio a mi hermano!- espetó cruzándose de brazos- ¿Por qué siempre tiene que preocuparse tanto por mí?

— ¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunté

— ¡Pues que mi hermano es idiota!...Por lo visto me ha estado llamando toda la noche al móvil, pero como no contestaba ha llamado a mis amigas, y pues… ¡imagínate como se ha puesto cuando se ha enterado de que no estaba con ellas!

Resoplé- Supongo que lo primero que se le habrá pasado por la cabeza es que su hermanita podría estar en manos de cualquier pervertido… ¿O me equivoco?

Asintió y yo sonreí- Aunque en el fondo…tu hermano no anda muy desencaminado de la realidad.

Sakura me miró y con una sonrisa pícara se acercó hasta mí- Pues, sinceramente en este momento me importa muy poco lo que piense mi hermano…

Sonreí de nuevo y luego Sakura volvió a besarme tirando de mí, hasta quedar explayados sobre los escalones, sólo que esta vez era yo el que estaba encima de ella.

Nos besamos pausadamente durante un buen rato y luego volví a colocarme a su lado.

— No quiero irme…-elevó un poco la cabeza para mirarme con cara de pena- ¡Me siento ahora mismo como una niña chica a la que le acaban de quitar el caramelo!

Sonreí – "Bah, seguro que no es para tanto… además a los niños, aunque en un principio lloren por perder algo, es fácil de contentarlos luego con un sustituto de lo que perdieron…"- musité despreocupadamente llevándome las manos a la nuca.

Como si hubiera dicho algo tremendamente malo, Sakura se incorporó y me miró con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Ocurre algo?

Se levantó y sin mirarme a la cara cogió el bolso dispuesta a irse —Nada, sólo que ya es tarde. Mi hermano seguro que ya está esperándome y si tardo más de la cuenta se pondrá hecho una…

Siguiendo todos sus pasos, y presintiendo que algo había cruzado los cables de Sakura, me levanté y la agarré por el brazo antes de que diera un paso más.

— ¡Espera!...-la detuve- Hace un momento me estabas diciendo que no querías irte… ¿A que viene esa prisa ahora?

Se giró para mirarme y justo antes de me contestase se humedeció los labios- "La prisa viene porque me siento una estúpida… ¿crees que para mi estar aquí contigo es algo que voy a olvidar tan rápidamente? No sé como te habrás tomado lo que te dije esta noche. Estoy un poco borracha, pero… cuando te comenté que estaba enamorada de ti, iba totalmente en serio."

— Creí que ese punto estaba bastante claro. Ya sabes cual es mi forma de pensar. Creo que has podido comprobar que me gustas, y lo he pasado estupendamente contigo esta noche…pero no estoy abierto a otras posibilidades ¿Ya te lo dije, no?

Asintió agachando la cabeza. —Escucha…- susurré alzándole la barbilla para que me mirase- Lo más seguro es que yo acabe a diez mil kilómetros de aquí y tu dediques tu vida a otras cosas… ¿Por qué no simplemente olvidas todas tus paranoias y disfrutas el momento conmigo?

Sakura me miró no muy convencida y luego se mordió el labio inferior- Si yo lo disfruto, pero… ¡Joder! ¡No quiero que esto se acabe aquí!

— Bueno… Podemos seguir viéndonos de mientras, pero… sin ningún tipo de compromiso…-declaré mientras Sakura se quedaba pensativa.

— Si no hay más opciones…-se encogió de hombros- Me conformaré con eso…

Luego sonrió y tras pasarme los brazos por el cuello volvimos a besarnos mientras nos metíamos en el ascensor para salir de aquel lugar.

Al salir de nuevo a la calle, la lluvia había cesado bastante. Aún caían pequeñas gotitas, aunque no eran nada comparable con lo que nos había llovido encima anteriormente.

Nos dirigimos lo más rápido posible hacia el lugar de recogida, aunque antes de llegar, Sakura se cercioró desde una esquina próxima que su hermano ya la estuviese esperando y posteriormente, se despidió de mí a escondidas con un efusivo beso, no sin antes intercambiarnos el número de móvil. Volvió a besarme una y otra vez y luego se alejó de mí para encontrarse con su hermano.

Probablemente — pensé mientras me dirigía a mi casa— aquella noche fue uno de los mejores momentos que había pasado con una chica. Y aunque no entendía muy bien el remolino de sensaciones que se movían dentro de mí cuando estaba con Sakura, me encantaban.

Después de aquello, Sakura y yo volvimos a vernos repetidas veces durante el verano de aquel año, hasta que mi madre aclamó mi presencia como futuro encargado de la empresa de mi padre en Hong Kong. A pesar de la distancia, seguimos manteniendo contacto por teléfono y vía e-mail durante tres meses.

Luego de eso no volví a saber nada más de ella…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Notas:** ¡Holaa! Bueno pues como veis aquí traigo una nueva historia que no hace mucho se me ocurrió y la cual espero que agrade tanto como a mi me esta gustando escribirla. Quiero aclarar que en principio mi idea era escribir una historía cortita, pero todo dependerá de como vayan sucediendo los acontecimientos y de lo inspirada que me sienta.

Eso sí, me gustaría saber que os ha parecido este primer capítulo, que pensáis de los personajes, la situación, ¿volveran a encontrarse los protagonistas?, etc, etc...asi que espero recibir vuestros comentarios para saber si esto va viento en popa o no xD. Como ya he dicho muchas veces en mis otras historias, acepto cualquier crítica, consejo, dudas, o lo que sea encantada.

Muchos besos a todos ^^

**PD**. Para los que siguen "**Viviendo una utopía**" dentro de poco tendréis la actualización (Caliente, caliente eh, eh, caliente, caliente, uh, uh XD)


End file.
